A virtual machine (VM) is a software implementation of a machine, such as a computer, that executes programs like a physical machine. A VM allows multiple operating systems to co-exist on a same hardware platform in strong isolation from each other, utilize different instruction set architectures, and facilitate high-availability and disaster recovery operations. Migrating data between VM architectures, however, may be problematic. For instance, migration may cause a disruption in services, lengthy migration times, or in some cases lead to data corruption.